Lost then Found
by zombleangel
Summary: April finds a female baby turtle not realizing it was mutated. A month after she meets the TMNT the female baby turtle tells her she is related to them. April can see the resemblance, Can the Teenage Mutant ninja turtles see the resembles between them and her?
1. Chapter 1-Meeting April

"Oh hello there little turtle," April said as she picked me up.

"I'm sure my aunt won't mind if I take care of you. I think I'll name you Shella." April said looking at my shell. '

I like the name' I thought to myself. I chirped happily and nestled close to her.

Little did she know I was mutated (thanks to TCRI green ooze that covered my brothers and I before we were separated. )

A month after April took me in she met my brothers and father. They are known as Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TMNT). Their names are Leonardo-Leader Donatello-Sci geek, Rafael- Anger, Michelangelo-Funny and finally father Splinter (AKA Sensei Splinter ).


	2. Chapter 2-Reunite with family

"Can I please come with you April?" I pleaded. I gave her biggest turtle puppy eyes I could muster. "Oh,ok ,but stay in the shadows." April said sternly. "I know , I will." I replied.

'I finally get to reunite with my brothers and father.' I think to myself .

When we arrive at the lair I stayed behind April in the shadows. "Wait here." April ordered as we got close to the lair. I nodded in agreement.

"How are my favorite turtles doing today?" April asked as she walked into the turtles lair in the sewers. "April!" the brothers say in unison. "Hello Miss O'Neil" Splinter said as he walked up to her. "Good to see you as well Sensei Splinter" April replied bowing respectfully towards him.


	3. Chapter 3- Training

"What do you feel like doing today April?" Leo asked her.

She smiled slowly, Donatello and his brothers got the hint, and as if on cue in unison they all said "Training!"

"Last one there is is a rotten turtle egg!" Leo said as he raced over to the training dojo.

Of course, April was the last to enter the dojo because she saw a figure in the shadows and motioned to follow her. "You ready to rumble?" Raf asked as he and his younger brother Mikey got into fighting position.

The brothers circled each other each ready to make the first move. Raph landed the first hit. After a couple of punches to the stomach and hits to the face, Mikey fell on his shell defeatedly.

"You're a lot tougher than our last battle Raph. " Mike commented tiredly as he got back up on his feet.

"Who's up next?" Leo asked looking around the gang. He heard a feminine voice say, "I will." Leos' eyes landed on a figure in the shadows.

The figure looked to April who nodded in agreement.

"I will not fight a girl!" Raphael said as he was turning around to leave.

"Are you afraid of getting beat by a girl?" April asked looking at his shell, her hands on her hips smirking. That question really got to him. He looked into the figures eyes and charged at it. Two minutes later Raf finds himself flat on his stomach groaning in pain. He looked up to see his brothers and April surrounding him.

"Dude, you just got beat by a girl." Leo, April, and Donnie said in unison.

"And not just any girl, your long-lost sister," April told her best friends as she motioned the figure to come out of the shadows.

"Wait April, what do you mean by long lost sister?" Leo asked as he and his brothers were giving her a confusing look.

"Just that, Raphael, Leonardo, Michelangelo, Donatello, this is your long lost sister Shella. " April said pointing to the female turtle. "Hi, Don-don, Mike-n-ike, Leo-beo, and Raph said shyly.

"Are those your nicknames for us?" Mikey asked. Shella nodded quietly."I hope you don't mind me if I call you that bros."She said as she was looking at her older brothers. The four ninja turtles looked at each other then at her and smiled. Leo then kneeled down to her level and said "We don't mind if you call us that, right guys?" the others nodded in agreement.

One week later

The turtle brothers were curious as to what Shellas story is. The turtles played the rock, paper, scissors to see who was going to ask their little sister her story. After five minutes of playing Leo lost, so he had to ask her.

"Hi, Shella". Leo said as he came up to her side. (She was destroying raphs' punching bag)"Oh Hi Leo, what's up?" she asked as she was taking off her punching bag gloves.

"I was just wondering if you could tell us your point of view of when we were little and got separated if you don't mind that is." He inquired.


	4. Chapter 4- Shellas POV

"Oh I don't mind on telling my point of view on the story. The question is Are you willing to hear it?" After everyone gathered around the living room of the lair with bags of popcorn to enjoy, Shella started her story.

"Remember the story Master Splinter told you of how he met you , and how a boy had four baby pet turtles ?" They nodded in remembering.

"You see there weren't four baby turtles but five , the fifth turtle was the runt of the litter. When our handler dropped the jar that held us we landed in a sewer opening ,then the TCRI green ooze container shattered spilling all over us. After that another wave of water hit me separating us,carrying me down the stream towards The Shredder's lair. When Shredder found me he decided to have me as a pet . Then he saw how petite I was and changed his mind, leaving me at the door of the _Second Time Around Shop_ in a box labeled _Take care of me._ That's when April saw me and took me in. A few months ago she met you and and here we are." Shella explained."Wow that quite a story Shella, but how do we know your our little sister and not a foot clan member ?" Leo asked interested. "You can tell I'm your sister because turtle siblings have identical shell designs/patterns on their shells that's how." Shella responded looking at her brothers "April can you look at each of our shells and tell us if there are any differences please?" Shella asked April.

"Sure I can." April replied.

After a few mins of inspection/ examining the turtles shells april said, "I have the results.

(pause for dramatic affect)…. Shella is your sister, there is no differences between your shells therefore they are indeed identical." April responded with a smile on her face.


	5. Chapter 5-Projects

A half decade has passed , Shella and her brothers have grown. April has become part of the family and she and Shella like to challenge the brothers to sharpen their skills.

One day the turtle bros found Shella in the garage working on a few projects.

"Hey Shella , whatcha workin' on?" Donnie asked as he walked up to her.

"Oh hi Donnie, just working on something for my favorite bros." Shella replied. "Oh and what would that be?" Don asked.

"Just a duplication of you masks and weapons in case of in epic battle they get broken and a cloaking device for the battle shell. See the red button on the dash-" "Yea." Don replied. "Push it " Shella instructed. Donnie pushed it and the battle shell became invisible."Push it again."she instructed once more. Don pushed the button again causing the battle shell to reappear.

"That is wicked, Shella yo' the turtle !" Donnie exclaimed.

" I know ,make sure Leo and the others don't find out until later, I want it to be a surprise." Shella replied.

"Ok I won't , love ya " Donnie said as he ran over to talk to Master Splinter about tactics.

"Love you too." she replied as she went back to other projects of hers.


End file.
